


Dreaming on the Job

by sparksfly013



Series: Ladynoir July 2017 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir July, Ladynoir July 2017, ladynoirjuly2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly013/pseuds/sparksfly013
Summary: Chat Noir gets lost in thought while on patrol.





	Dreaming on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Short but cute fluffy one. :)
> 
> Prompt #5: Right-Hook

He fought alongside her almost everyday. He had been doing so for months, almost a year, in fact. Yet he still got so distracted by the grace of her movements, watched her as if she were moving in slow motion. He would never get tired of this. 

No. He would never get tired of her. 

When they'd first started out as Ladybug and Chat Noir, they had no idea what they were doing. They learned on the job. At least he had some experience in fighting from the fencing classes his dad made him take up. 

He supposed he should thank him for that. 

Ladybug, however, had zero experience, from what she had told him. Even if she hadn't mentioned it, her almost complete lack of confidence in herself spoke volumes about her fighting skills. 

Even without knowing a thing prior to becoming the saviour of Paris, she still managed to get the upper hand on him in almost every sparring session they had. He made it known to her how proud he was of how far she had come, and used every chance he had to show it. 

Despite having been faced with some really tough Akumas, some who even drove both of them up the wall, she rarely ever showed real violence. None of her attacks were ever aimed at the Akuma victim themselves, but rather in an attempt to retrieve the akumatized object to release the butterfly so she could cleanse it. 

That was simply one of the many things he admired about his partner. 

He admired her control. Really, he did. But what would push her over the edge enough that she would punch their opponent's lights out? He really didn't want to be on her bad side. He'd seen firsthand on multiple occasions how fierce she could be when an Akuma ticked her off, but she had never been violent. 

Strangely, he wanted to see what a right-hook from her would be like. Of course, with him not being on the receiving end. That would suck. 

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug snapped her fingers in front of his face, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"Huh?" He blinked dazedly at her and looked around. Oh, right. Patrol. 

"I was literally just about to punch you in the face," she deadpanned. "We're done for the night."

He couldn't help it. He grinned cheekily. "My Lady, are you trying to hit on me?"

Her breath caught, and she turned to him with wide eyes before letting her shock ease into smugness. "If I was, that would've been a pretty good punchline, don't you think?"

He gasped dramatically. "Buginette, did you just pun?"

She laughed and detached her yoyo from her waist. "Good night, Chaton."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and talk to me on Tumblr! :)  
> https://chatnoir013.tumblr.com/


End file.
